Little Anonymous Darling
Little Anonymous Darling, but she prefers to be called Toni, is an insane girl who probably belongs amongst the madfolk of Wonderland, sipping tea and playing cards. She's an avid fangirl of many fandoms - too many, actually - and really likes kawaii and fabulous things. She has a tendency to ramble about random junk and is sometimes foul-mouthed, so watch yourself around her. Online - she's a social butterfly. IRL - she's ridiculously shy. ...she also is very obsessive about detail and can't shut up. Profile Birthday:. Star Sign: Pisces~ swimming with teh fishies :3 Side: Royally Rebellious, aka Neutral - sometimes, it's cool to go offscript. Other times, not so much. Fairytale Parent: Unfortunately, I don't have one :c Besides, being a sassy narrator is so much more fun! Parent's Story: Honestly, I'd actually like to be a part of every fairytale! ^_^ Roommate: Don't have one, 'cause I don't go to EAH D: but I would like to room with Blondie *-* We share the same attention for detail and just-right-ness (although, she might be a little more obsessive than I am). Secret Heart's Desire: To have my very own book published someday! :3 My "Magic" Touch: I don't really have one :(. Storybook Romance Status: Single, not quite ready to mingle, but I'm looking for a Prince (or Princess) Charming to sweep me off my feet someday. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I forget simple things really easily. Seriously. If you tell me to do something, the next day, I'm probably gonna forget what it was. Also, I'm a terrible klutz, and I'm almost always tripping or walking into things, saying "Who put that there?" or humiliating myself. And I suck at deadlines too :P and I'm terribly shy IRL. Favorite Subject: English - I love the idea of rewriting twists and turns on classic prompts given to us as assignments! X3 Least Favorite Subject: Math. I'll cut you with a knife if I have to do it when I'm out of school. Favorite Food: Nutella is food of the Gods. Although, Oreos dipped in spicy mustard are pretty scrumptious too. (Don't ask - just try it.) ...I also really like tea X3. Preferably iced, but anything goes. Best Friends Forever After: I've made lots of amazing friends since I got an Internet, so I'm sure if you hit me up with a little something-something on my talk page, we'll click real well! :) Quote: "I'm not on drugs - I'm just really weird." Original Characters *Alistair Wonderland *Cadence Wasser *Gale Bullé Fanfiction She has posted many fanfictions and has three seperate accounts just for her insanely obsessive hobby that she hopes will someday drive her to success :). *''a kiss of winter'' - Fanfiction.net *''The Princess Rarity'' - FIMFiction.net *''drag-queen-candy'' -''' tumblr' As suggested, she has written for many fandoms, and seeing how positively wonderful ''Ever After High is, it has also fallen victim to her crazy mind of fanfiction lore and nonsense. *''In The Brush'' *''Every Enchanted Thing'' *''Crimson'' *''Fairest of Them All'' *''A Rose by Any Other Name'' *''Whiskers'' *''Before The Beginning'' *''Cat Scratch Fever'' *''Press C to Control'' *''Unexpectedly'' *''Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly'' *''Crazy Love in a Coffee Shop'' She does not take requests for stories, but suggestions are open. Ships -- and their theme songs <3 Smooshy Romance Junk *Duchess Swan x Sparrow Hood **''True Love by P!nk feat. Lily Allen'' *Cerise Hood x Hunter Huntsman **''Colors of The Wind by Judy Kuhn'' *Madeline Hatter x Kitty Cheshire **''Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg'' *Lizzie Hearts x Daring Charming **''I Can't Believe My Heart by Susan Egan'' *Cedar Wood x Dexter Charming *Blondie Lockes x Alistair Wonderland **''Follow Me Down by 3oh!3 feat. Neon Hitch'' *Raven Queen x Apple White **''For Good by Kristin Chenoweth & Idina Menzel'' *Briar Beauty x Daring Charming *Dexter Charming x Raven Queen **''Storyline by Hunter Hayes'' *Hopper Croakington II x Briar Beauty *C.A. Cupid x Dexter Charming **''Invisible by Taylor Swift'' *Lizzie Hearts x Kitty Cheshire **''Wild Card by Hunter Hayes'' *Hunter Huntsman x Ashlynn Ella **''That's How You Know by Amy Adams'' *C.A. Cupid x Daring Charming **''Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran'' *Blondie Lockes x Cedar Wood **''Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars'' *Cerise Hood x Daring Charming **''7 Things by Miley Cyrus'' *Jane Hook x Lizzie Hearts *Male Narrator x Female Narrator Best Friends Forever After *Raven Queen x Madeline Hatter **''Two Voices, One Song by Melissa Lyons & Cassidy Ladden'' *Briar Beauty x Blondie Lockes *Madeline Hatter x Dexter Charming *Hopper Croakington II x C.A. Cupid x Briar Beauty *Dexter Charming x Hopper Croakington II *Cerise Hood x Sparrow Hood x Hunter Huntsman *Madeline Hatter x The Narrators *Cedar Wood x Ashlynn Ella Fandom List While I'm obviously an Ever After High fan, it is definitely not the only franchise I obsess over. Check out this list to see what else I am a fangirl of~ *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Zoophobia'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Frozen'' *''Doctor Who'' Fun Facts *Her favorite OC on this Wiki is Jane Hook - who is fabulous and amazing beyond any description words could sum up with. *She's homeschooled. *She would love to learn how to speak Riddilish fluently and hopes Mattel releases an official guide to it. *Her favorite fairytale / Disney movie is a tie between Frozen, Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid (also - if you bash the sequel, she's gonna hunt you down). *She's been told more than once that she has a killer sense of fashion - so she likes to call that her Sixth Sense. *''Once Upon a Time'' is epic and needs to crossover with Ever After High sometime in the future. *She has waaay too many headcanons for this series >_>. *She thinks that Madeline Hatter is best Wonderland child - even if the Cheshire Cat is teh bestest Wonderlander. Wonderlandian? Wonderland character. *Don't trust her to cook. The only things she can make are tea, oatmeal and Ramen Noodles. Anything else burns or is raw. *She ships too many femslash pairings. *Her birthday is February 28th. *She doesn't have any EAH dolls (yet) but Lizzie Hearts is definitely at the top of her wishlist. *Another Secret Heart's Desire of hers is to make a custom Emma Swan doll with an Apple White one and a variety of accessories. *Her favorite music artists include Marina & The Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, (both of which are like sex on the ears), Ed Sheeran aka Ginger Jesus, Carly Rae Jepsen and Cher Lloyd - but her tastes in her music are undefined. She literally listens to anything and everything. *She is a true romantic at heart. *If she could be any fairytale child, she would most likely be The Little Mermaid's daughter or someone from Wonderland. *She love'' love'' LOVES Disney movies - the films that are classics or are destined to be ones, not like the junk they've been making over the past few years. The movies like Cinderella, The Lion King, Peter Pan, The Princess & The Frog, Frozen, those kind. *She spends wayyy too much time on the Internet. *The weirdest thing she's probably ever done is try Oreos with spicy mustard (and it was delicious!) or sing a Beyonce song in a Sears dressing room (don't ask). *She really likes movies that are musicals - especially The Phantom of the Opera and Hairspray. *She's very sociable - so go ahead and leave a message on her talk page at any time! *Don't question her Diva Side. *She gets easily distracted. RARITY IS BEST PONY! (...oh, wait, wrong Wiki.) *She is a firm supporter of LGBT, and is a proud bisexual (with a preference for girls). *...she really hates writing in this point of view when it comes to making profiles / bios. *Her favorite movie is Anastasia. *If you wanna know anything else, don't be a stranger to ask! *(Yeah, she's lazy too.) ~ * wishlist / predictions * ~ Basically this is just stuff I hope to someday see in the future of EAH <3 *Raven and Apple sing a duet. *We find out Poppy is actually the older twin. *Cerise's secret gets exposed to the whole school. *Dexter's role is the Good King to Raven's Evil Queen~ *Somebody's parents are revealed~ *Alice is Maddie's mother. *Cedar manages to finally lie, but her nose grows and she tries to get it back to normal. *Ashlynn arrives late somewhere and her fabulous clothes turn into rags. *There's a flashback involving the previous years of EAH. *WE GET TO SEE WONDERLAND~ *Kitty's full name is Katherine. Category:Driver Category:Little Anonymous Darling